


Our Motel Room Night

by aliythefangirl



Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Hotel Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mutual Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: In a world where Alaric doesn’t interrupt Hope and Landon in 1x08, what could happen?
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Legacies Canon Alternations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866535
Kudos: 16





	Our Motel Room Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XoXo_luvaudrey2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoXo_luvaudrey2020/gifts).



The couple on the bed kissed fiercely and passionately as they sought to devour each other.

Hope broke the kiss apart to remove Landon of his shirt and he did the same to her as they kissed again. Landon’s hands travelled to her breasts, grasping them with a gentle touch in awe of the girl letting him touch her. Then he noticed her hand dipped down to his crotch, rubbing it though the clothing that covered it. He felt himself get hard, and sighed as he broke the kiss.

“Are you sure?” He asked and Hope nodded, kissing him again and touching him still.

She fiddled with the button on his jeans as she stopped touching him. He broke the kiss.

“This is my first time...shit, I don’t have anything.” Landon said with a realization.

“I got an IUD in when I was sixteen just in case. It’s my first time as well, but I’m glad it’s with you.” Hope said after she got off him to remove the last of her own clothes, leaving her naked.

Landon felt his mouth water at seeing her naked, a thing he had dreamed of since he was fifteen as he disrobed himself of his bottoms and boxers, his firm erection standing tall.

Hope got on top of him and took him in,gasping as she did so. The new sensation flooded the both of them as Landon started to move himself inside her, feeling her wetness and how she felt inside. She felt how it was to be full, so deliciously full as she took in his thrusts.

Moans and frenzied, short breaths filled the room as the slow, gentle thrusts went on. Landon felt his resolve loosen, his climax coming as he thrust inside her and heard her make beautiful sounds at the thrusts.

He felt himself let go completely as he let himself spill himself inside her with a whimper of her name.

Hope whined out his name as he came and then as she lifted herself off him when he was soft. They looked each other with amazement until they realized their headmaster could walk into any second.

Then they looked around for their clothes as they got redressed quickly.

The next day,he had a pair of panties in a plastic bag slipped under his door. It had a large, white stain on the crotch part of the black boy shorts. There was a note and it said

_Something to remember the night by-xoxo, Hope_

As if he could ever forget.


End file.
